Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20151130183612
Nachdem Ina und Diego im Nebenzimmer verschwunden waren, blieben Draco und Melissa allein in der Essnische zurück. Melissa tippte geistesabwesend mit dem Löffel an ihrem Schälchen, dass mit Obstsalat gefüllt war. Es war so wahnsinnig still, dass jedes Klimpern des Schälchen wie ein Pistolenschuss klang. Und in jedem Klimpern lag ein Vorwurf: Siehst du, Draco, du undankbarer, mörderischer Idiot mit deinem amoralischen Verhalten; siehst du, was du deiner wunderbaren, sich aufopfernden Freundin angetan hast?! Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass Melissa keines dieser Worte wirklich laut ausprach. Die Stille verteilte sich über den ganzen Raum und bohrte sich wie winzige Splitter in Dracos Herz. Es gab Momente der Sanftmütigkeit. Momente in denen die wahre Melissa wieder zum Vorschein kam, aber diese Momente waren in der Regel selten und kurzlebig. Sie war zu wütend um ihn jetzt wieder an sich zu lassen. Draco kannte diese Augenblicke der stillen Wut. Er hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass man diese Taktik je gegen ihn verwunden würde. Nach dem ungefähr dreizehnten Klimpern stand Draco abrupt auf. Er musste nicht in ihrer Nähe sein, wenn sie ihn doch am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt hätte. "Du solltest die beiden in Ruhe lassen", sagte sie und ließ sich zum ersten mal in den letzten Minuten anmerken, dass sie Notiz von ihn nahm. "Ich will nicht zu Ina oder Diego. Ich geh nur kurz raus, dass ist alles." "Und wohin?" "Keine Ahnung. Einfach raus. Freunde besuchen." "Du hast hier keine Freunde. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher ob du überhaupt noch Freunde hast. Johnny und Mei leben wie im Honigmonat und sind zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre eigene Familie zu gründen. Bridget ist tot. Nina ist sonst wo. Deine Bruderschaft zu Connor hat praktisch den Nullpunkt erreicht, als du abgehauen bist, und Ina und ich können dich nicht leiden. Und die anderen aus deinem Freundeskreis haben dir den Rücken zugedreht, als du deinen Bruder ermordet hast." Draco schaute ihr in die Augen. "Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist, aber es lindert nicht die Tatsache, dass du das Leid von Bridget und meinen Bruder jetzt gegen mich verwendest." Melissa widerstand seinen Blick wenige sekundenlang, dann schaute sie weg. "Erst willst du mich vögeln, dann willst du verschwinden. Das ist ja wieder mal typisch für dich." Er setzte seinen Hut auf, durchbohrte sie dabei aber trotzdem noch mit seinen Blick. Dann drehte er sich um, in Richtung Ausgang. Zwei Schritte vor der Tür blieb er stehen. "Denkst du ich will mich ständig so mies fühlen, huh?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. "Nur weil ich dich und alles andere, was mir verdammt noch mal wichtig war, im Stich gelassen habe? Denkst du ich will ''so sein? Hast du nur irgendeine Ahnung wie Schmerzhaft es sein kann, wenn Leute wie ich erstmal Gefühle zulassen? Glaubst du etwa, es lohnt sich überhaupt mich als Freund zu haben? Willst du, dass ich jeden Abend wieder zu dir nach Hause komme und du so tun musst, als würdest du nicht bemerken, dass meine Klamotten wieder einmal mit dem Blut anderer getränkt ist?" Sie zögerte. "Es stört mich nicht wenn du Menschen tötest." "Sollte es aber!", fauchte er sie an. "Die Melissa, die so versessen darauf war ein kleines Mädchen vor Zombies zu retten, will mir ernsthaft sagen, dass es ihr egal ist, wenn ich unschuldige töte? Glaubst du ich kauf dir das ab? Willst du die Art von Mädchen sein, die sich so sehr in einen anderen Typen verliert, dass sie alle ihre Prinzipien hinschmeißt?" "Ich müsste meine Prinzipien nicht hinschmeißen, wenn du anfangen würdest, für deinen Scheiß die Verantwortung zu übernehmen!" Draco lachte bitter. "Du sagst das so, als hätte ich es nicht versucht. Einmal habe ich ein Chupacabra gejagd. Ein kleiner Hosenfurz ist zwischen die Fronten geraten und ich wollte ihn aus den Weg schmeißen, doch das Biest hat ihn vor mir erwischt und den Jungen zerfleischt. Ich stand mit der Leiche des kleinen da, geschockt von dem was ich mitangesehen hatte. Und dann, als ich zur Festung zurückgekehrt ist, weißt du was dann passiert ist? Es war weg!" Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Was war weg?" "Mein Mitgefühl für den Kleinen. Von dem Moment an, als ich die Schwelle der Festung betrat, war mir der Junge scheiß egal geworden. Das hat mich so irritiert, dass ich zu einem Soldaten gerannt bin, der früher Psyschologie studiert hat. Ich wollte ihn um Rat bitten und soll ich dir erzählen was unser Fachman von Psychater mir dazu gesagt hat? Er sagte, dass es für Menschen wie mich, völlig normal sei. Jeder kleinste Gedanke entwickelt sich für mich zur fixen Idee. Wie der Tod des Jungen. Aber sobald ich eine Weile in diesem Gefühl herumgebadet bin, fängt mein ''Character Development - ''wie es Autoren so schön ausdrücken würden - wieder bei Null an. Ich entwickle mich nicht weiter. Ich kann mich nur begrenzt auf gewisse Dinge konzentrieren. Deshalb wollte mich Milton auch im Team haben. Er wusste, dass ich jede seiner Mission ohne weiteres erledigen würde, weil ich keine halben Sachen mache, sobald ich mich erstmal auf etwas eingestellt habe. Aber Beziehungen? ''Freundschaften? Die sind viel zu langfristig. Ich stecke in der Vergangenheit fest, Melissa. Ich betrachte wie alle um mich herum sich weiter entwickeln, während ich immer gleich bleibe. Mag sein, dass du damit klar kommst, aber ich nicht. Unsere Beziehung war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ich habe den ganzen nur einen Schubs verpasst, das ist alles. Gestern in der Bar, da dachte ich, dass mein Interesse wieder geweckt sei, aber nachdem du gegangen bist, hat es nicht lange gedauert, bis ich wieder in Gleichgültigkeit versunken bin. Hälst du das für eine gesunde Beziehung? Sie schaute ihn einen Moment lang an. "Langweile ich dich...?" Mit einem Seufzer leiß er die Schultern hängen. Er ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Dann zog er ihre Arme von seinen Hals, nahm seinen Hut ab und setzte ihn auf ihrem Kopf. "So", sagte er. "Steht dir." "Was soll ich damit?" "Pass für mich darauf auf. Bitte. Ich nehme den Wagen, den wir letztens gemietet haben. Ich bin gleich zurück. Ach, und noch was." Sie schaute zu ihm hoch. "And dir ist absolut nichts falsch. Ich erzähle dir jetzt, das, was jeder der eine Trennung durchmacht nicht glauben mag, aber tief im Inneren weiß, dass es die absolute Wahrheit ist. Man verliebt sich im Leben noch öfter." Und damit verließ er das Haus.